You're Happening To Me
by Miss Peg
Summary: Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. / NAOMILY FLUFF and when I say Fluff, I mean it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **Naomily FLUFF and when I say fluff, I DO MEAN FLUFF!**

**You're Happening To Me**

Lacing their fingers between them, Emily glanced up at Naomi. Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. It was true and it was real and it made her want to curl up in Naomi's arms forever.

'What are you thinking?'

'Not telling,' Emily whispered, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. It had a nice ring to it, it sounded like the most perfect title in the world. Except the title of said girlfriend; Naomi.

When she was six there had been a girl who came to her school for a few months named Naomi. She was horrible. It made her hate the name for years. That was, until she realised she had feelings for someone with the same name. Now it was the greatest name she'd ever heard.

'Tell me,' Naomi pushed, unlacing their fingers, drawing Emily's hand across her lap as she snaked a finger across her palm.

'You'll laugh.'

'So?'

'Fine, but I warned you,' Emily grinned. 'Sometimes I have to look at you just so I know this is really happening.'

Naomi let out a small chuckle, that only made Emily roll her eyes in playful contention.

'See!'

Naomi snorted in her laughter. 'You're such a girl.'

'And you,' Emily noted, raising an eye playfully. 'Are such a boy.'

'Just because I don't want to sit around staring at you like a puppy dog, that makes me a guy?'

Emily grinned, 'You said it.'

'If I didn't love you Fitch, I'd have left hours ago.'

Emily pulled her hand back, shifting her position until her head was resting on Naomi's shoulder.

'If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be in my house.'

'That is true. Unless Katie or James became my friends, then maybe.'

Emily scoffed. 'You and my brother and sister, friends?'

'What?' Naomi asked, appearing slightly disgruntled by Emily's lack of belief. 'Stranger things have happened you know.'

'Yeah, like Cook spending a day without sex and my dad actually letting me buy a giant bar of Dairy Milk at the supermarket.'

Naomi tilted her head to the side. 'Are you mocking me? Because I don't like being mocked.'

'I'm sorry baby,' Emily cooed, sitting up and sliding a finger through Naomi's blonde locks, curling the hairs around her finger. 'Did I ever tell you how much I love that you're growing your hair out?'

'Once or twice,' Naomi smiled.

''Cause I really do. It suits you short, but I'm excited to see how amazing you look with it long.'

'I just want to be able to tie it back if I want to. It can get annoying when the wind's blowing.'

'You're growing your hair because of the wind?' Emily frowned.

'No, you twat, I'm growing it because I want to grow it. But that is a benefit.'

'I can think of a few more,' Emily sighed, pressing her lips across Naomi's neck until the blonde reacted to her touch.

'Emily, don't,' Naomi shifted uncomfortably.

'Why not? We're alone.'

'Yeah, sure we are,' Naomi rolled her eyes. 'For all of five seconds before your perverted brother comes in with his idiotic friend wanting to play Playstation.'

'So what if they do?' Emily asked, stroking a finger along Naomi's uncovered thigh.

'I am not giving two thirteen year old boys a show. I don't want them getting off to us.'

'Ew, that's my brother,' Emily groaned, pulling away slightly.

'This is why I think we should spend the summer at my house.'

'But your mum's home, isn't she?'

'She's been spending a lot of time at Kieran's actually, if I ask her nicely she'll leave us alone.'

'Look Naomi, I like your house but I also like my house. I would quite like to at least spend some of the summer here.'

The front door banged shut and the sound of James running up the stairs made Naomi glance around cautiously, her eyes wild in her head as she slouched down on the sofa, trying to make herself as small as possible.

'Okay,' Emily sighed. 'What is with you?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Now I want the real answer,' Emily muttered, lacing their fingers together again.

Naomi took a deep breath, tucking her lip under her tooth as she whispered a response. 'I'm scared your mother will see me.'

'You're what?' Emily asked, leaning a little closer.

'I'm scared your mother will see me,' Naomi repeated, barely louder.

'I'm sorry baby but I can't hear what you're saying.'

Naomi rolled her eyes, almost shouting. 'Christ. I'm fucking scared of your mother.'

Emily didn't mean to laugh, her mouth just opened and giggles came out. She pressed her lips together until she shook with inner laughter.

'Jesus Emily, thanks for the support, yeah?'

'I'm sorry,' Emily muttered, squeezing her hand gently. 'I know you and mum don't see eye to eye.'

'Eye to eye?' Naomi scoffed. 'She's a fucking monster.'

'Come on, she's not that bad,' Emily stated, defensively. She knew Jenna wasn't the most warming of people, but she was hardly a monster.

'I'd take the rest of your family over her any day.'

'You sure about that?' Emily questioned.

'Yeah. Nothing can be worse than that woman. I know exactly where Katie gets her bitch from.'

Emily sighed, she didn't like it when Naomi called Katie a bitch, no matter how much she thought it to be true. 'Please don't.'

'Sorry,' Naomi muttered, an awkward silence lingering over them.

'My mum goes to Yoga at the gym on Thursdays, how about you come round for dinner, meet the rest of the Fitchs.'

A smile crept onto Naomi's face and though it looked like she was trying to push it away, it made Emily glow inside. 'You want me to meet your family?'

'Course I do. You're my girlfriend, I love you. I want to show you off.'

'I'd like that,' Naomi whispered.

'Now just you wait until you meet my dad,' Emily grinned.

'Oh Christ, what have I let myself in for?'

Emily giggled. 'He's a pussy cat really, but he is protective. So don't be surprised if he gives you one of those, 'don't hurt my daughter' speeches.'

'He does that?' Naomi scoffed. 'Jesus and I thought my family was weird. I didn't think anyone actually did that except those weird parents in those stupid romantic comedies.'

Emily laughed, curling herself back up against Naomi. 'So you'll come?'

'Yes, I'll come,' Naomi mumbled. 'But if I get a protective father speech from your dad then I get to choose what we do for a week.'

Emily raised an eyebrow and tilted her glance up towards Naomi. 'What we do? Like go for a walk or attend a protest?'

'Maybe,' a cheeky grin passed over Naomi's lips.

'You wanna choose what we do in bed, don't you?' Emily laughed.

'Yeah, so?'

Emily shook her head. 'Nothing, just, didn't expect you to want to take charge of ideas.'

'There's a lot you don't know about me Em.'

'Like what?'

'Like the fact your smile makes me feel all tingly inside.'

Emily laughed. 'Who's being the girl now?'

**Look out for the next chapter...please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **I know this isn't MEGA-fluff, but it is the limit in terms of lesser-fluff, just so you know. Thanks for all the reviews and such, you guys are fantastic.**

**You're Happening To Me**

'You ready?'

Naomi stopped by the door, tucking her lip carefully under her tooth as she stared at Emily. Dinner at the Fitch's wasn't her idea of a good time, but it was too late. She'd said she'd attend. Standing in front of the white front door only made her nervous.

'Don't worry about it,' Emily assured her. 'Dad won't mind.'

'Won't mind?' Naomi asked. 'Your dad does know I'm coming, right?'

'Not exactly.'

'What?'

A tiny, apologetic smile crept onto Emily's lips. Naomi wanted to be angry and she could feel her mood dropping considerably from a mixture of nerves and frustration. But she couldn't find anger from Emily's comforting glance.

'I'm sorry, I just thought if I told him then he'd tell mum and then you wouldn't be welcome.'

'I guess it's okay,' Naomi shrugged her shoulders. 'As long as I don't get kicked out.'

Emily smiled again, more sure this time. 'Dad's nice, he won't mind. Maybe you could win him over?'

'Isn't he a gym buff?' Naomi raised an eyebrow as Emily nodded. 'I doubt we'll have anything in common, but I'll try.'

The house was warm and a variety of different smells filled the hallway. Naomi felt Emily squeeze her hand between them as they walked through to the kitchen. She sent her a half smile, laced with nerves as they came to a standstill in the doorway. Rob was crouched down , pulling a pot out of the oven.

'Kids, di' Rob shouted, stopping when he spotted Emily and Naomi in the doorway.

'Hi dad,' Emily whispered, her hand tightening on Naomi's. 'I thought maybe Naomi could stay for dinner.'

The steely glare made Naomi uncomfortable. She tried to look away, to avert her gaze to anything other than Rob, but he didn't remove his glare. She could barely feel her fingers, wondered when Emily's grip had become so tight.

'I suppose that would be okay,' Rob muttered, glancing down at their joined hands before returning to what he was doing. 'Shout your brother and sister.'

The Fitchs and Naomi sat around the table, eating in silence. Naomi glanced up from her plate, staring around at the family, who ate with as much silence as Naomi. She continued to feel nerves, butterflies dancing around her stomach.

'It's okay,' Emily whispered from beside her, her fingers travelling slowly along her thigh until her hand rested on Naomi's knee.

'Are you Emily's girlfriend?' James finally asked, dropping his fork onto his plate.

Naomi looked at him with caution, sending a questioning look across to Rob and Katie, before placing her own fork back down on her plate. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

'Y, yes, I am.'

'Gordon McPherson says that real lesbians don't use strap-ons, they just use their fingers.'

Coughing and spluttering, Naomi tried to compose herself. She wasn't sure whether to find it funny, or embarrassing. She looked to Emily, who tried to stifle a giggle. Even Katie was chuckling. Naomi let her lips curl at the edges.

'James, twenty reps, right now,' Rob ordered, his temples pulsing and his face growing red.

'But why?' James shouted, standing up. 'It's not my fault, I was just repeating what Gordon said.'

'Reps, now!' Rob shouted, prompting James to rattle out a rant as he walked across the room to the door.

'Does that happen often?' Naomi whispered to Emily.

'All the time, I wonder if Gordon McPherson's parents realise the trouble he causes.'

A silence fell over the table once more, the sound of James grunting as he pulled himself up on the bar, the only thing to fill the gap in conversation. Naomi smiled as Emily's fingers rested on her knee again.

Katie slammed down her glass of juice. 'Can we get over this fucking silence? Emily and Naomi are fucking in love, now let's move on.'

Rob looked up at Katie's outburst, his eyes locking with Naomi's until she had to look away. She reached out for Emily's hand, linking their fingers quickly.

'You go to their college?' Rob muttered, nodding towards his daughters.

Naomi cleared her throat. 'Yeah, we went to the same middle school too.'

'You're that girl?' Rob questioned, looking to Katie for confirmation. 'The one that tried to kiss Emily?'

'For fucks sake,' Emily mumbled under her breath. 'She didn't try to kiss me dad, I kissed her. And mum's wrong, Naomi didn't turn me gay. I chased her, I told her I wanted to be with her and eventually she wanted to be with me too.'

James sat back down at the table, rubbing his arms as he resumed eating his food. The room grew silent again, until Rob finally spoke.

'D'ya go to the gym much Naomi?'

Naomi tilted her head. 'I've never really been to one before.'

'You should come down sometime, I could show you how to use the treadmill.'

'Oh, yeah,' Naomi mumbled. 'That'd be nice.'

Going to the gym with Emily's dad was not something Naomi planned to do, but she didn't want to shoot him down. The sudden change in dinner conversation made her feel more at ease, her fingers slipping out of Emily's and resting on her leg.

'Champion,' Rob grinned, holding up his glass of wine. 'You girls should take a leap out of Naomi's book, come down to the gym some time. Maybe we could all go together?'

Katie glared at Naomi, 'Thanks you fucking cow,' she mumbled under her breath.

After dinner Katie and James disappeared upstairs whilst Emily and Naomi helped to clear up. Naomi finished clearing the table before edging towards the door with a glance at Emily. But the red head just shook her head.

'Please,' Naomi begged, tugging on her hand.

'Just a minute,' Emily assured her, letting go of her hand. 'Dad?'

'Whaddya want Ems?'

'Do you want to come and sit in the lounge with Naomi and I? Maybe we could have a talk?'

Rob placed a plate into the dishwasher, his eyes narrowing in Emily's direction. 'We've been talking half the night.'

'I know, but maybe you wanted to have the talk with Naomi,' Emily suggested, looking at him with discomfort.

'I think it's time we called it a night, don't you?'

Emily took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry, but tears were threatening to surface. She pushed them down, stood up straight and continued to stare into her father's eyes.

'I don't understand.'

'What don't you understand love?'

Emily picked up the half empty bottle of wine and put it on the kitchen counter. 'Every time we bring someone home, you get all protective and give them your speech.'

Rob stopped what he was doing, leaning against the counter. Naomi moved across the room, resting a hand on the small of Emily's back. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell Emily didn't look happy.

'Why won't you be that way with Naomi?'

The feel of Naomi's hand on her back made Emily feel better, she reached out for her other hand, sliding their fingers together until their hands locked in front of them. She always hated the way Rob was with boys, had always thought she'd rather he not speak at all. Yet his lack of interest in relaying his protective speech to Naomi actually made her feel a little disappointed.

'She's a girl Emily,' Rob answered, as though it justified his lack of words.

'So?'

'Look Emily,' Rob sighed. 'I don't know how this all works with you being, with you, with girls. I've never had to deal with it before.'

Emily scoffed. 'It's no different than it is when Katie brings boys home.'

'I can't threaten a girl Emily, don't be silly.'

Emily raised an eyebrow, sending a smile across to Naomi as she spoke. 'Naomi's strong, she would give as good as she got.'

'Now you really are being silly.'

'No dad, you're being silly. You don't have to threaten her with violence to protect me, you just have to be you.'

Emily's attempts to make Rob rant his protective spiel were thwarted when he continued what he was doing, muttering about the night being over and for Naomi to leave before Jenna came home.

'I'm going to go stay at Naomi's then,' Emily informed him, sliding an arm around Naomi's waist.

'Best go before your mum gets home then,' Rob muttered, turning on the dishwasher.

'Okay.'

They were about to walk out of the room when Rob called her back. Emily walked over, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head.

'What was that for?'

'Whatever makes you happy love, see you tomorrow night.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Emily smiled, following Naomi out of the room.

*

A finger traced a line along the sensitive part of Naomi's collarbone, she reacted to the touch, her body shaking at the feel of Emily's hand on her body. She took a deep breath, lowering her head until it settled comfortable against Emily's bare chest.

'That tickles,' Emily giggled. 'I think we're going to have to rethink this longer hair thing.'

Naomi grinned, moving her head about across Emily's body playfully. Emily reacted, squealing, wriggling around when the tickling of the hair became too much.

'Stop, please stop!'

Giving in wasn't in Naomi's nature, so she pulled her head away and sent her fingers tracing their way across Emily's stomach, reaching around to her hips, knowing that it was the best place to go to get the required response.

'No, Naomi, stop, Naomi, that _really_ tickles.'

'Obviously,' Naomi called out, not letting up.

'I'll give you all the pleasure you need for ten minutes if you stop,' Emily screamed out.

Naomi stopped, moving her hands away from Emily's hips until the red head relaxed back into her arms.

'What are you willing to do?' Naomi asked, biting her lip in that seductive way until Emily kissed her.

'Whatever you want.'

The gap between them disappeared as Naomi twisted herself around, pulling herself closer to Emily, feeling their bodies pressed together until merely the act of cuddling sent a reaction coursing through her veins.

'In a minute,' Naomi sighed, rubbing her hands across Emily's back. 'This is nice, just being together.'

Emily laughed, 'We're _always _'just together''

'I know,' Naomi replied. 'But not usually naked, unless we've just had sex.'

'We _have _just had sex,' Emily noted, raising an eyebrow.

Naomi laughed, deciding to give up when she realised her argument was anything but accurate. She leant in, sliding her tongue into Emily's mouth until they were kissing, passionately.

'Your dad really knows how to make someone welcome doesn't he,' Naomi mumbled, pulling out of the kiss.

'We're in bed, naked,' Emily reminded her. 'I'd rather not think about my dad.'

'I know,' Naomi whispered, tucking her lip under her tooth. 'But I want to talk about tonight.'

'Why?'

'Because it effects our relationship.'

Emily let out a chuckle, 'We just had one of the best nights of sex since we officially became official and you're saying tonight effected our relationship?'

Naomi shook her head, 'No, I don't mean that. I just mean, it could effect our relationship.'

'But it hasn't.'

She wanted to get frustrated, but Emily's hands began to wander, travelling over skin that made her shake under the touch. She bit her lip, felt her tooth digging into the skin.

'We really need to talk about this,' Naomi moaned.

'Not right now,' Emily mumbled, pressing gentle kisses along Naomi's collarbone until she was unable to resist. She had a whole discussion planned in her head, things she wanted to say about Emily's dad. But as Emily disappeared under the covers, she could barely speak let alone think as her body exploded in ecstasy.

**More to come in the near future...please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **This is fluff and nothing but fluff...and it's rather quite funny, even if I do say so myself. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**You're Happening To Me**

She didn't know how it happened, wasn't quite sure how she ended up stood in the changing rooms of Rob Fitch Fitness with a pair of her mum's jogging pants (she didn't even know Gina owned something so...non-Campbell) and a horrified look on her face. Her mobile phone clamped to her ear as she scowled down the phone.

'What do you mean you can't come Emily?'

'Katie is having some sort of meltdown, I don't know what to do. She keeps telling me she can't go and something about dad and Roger, this guy that works at the gym.'

'So leave her there!' Naomi begged, tears creeping up on her. She didn't want to be there alone, with Rob Fitch, working out in someone else's clothes.

'For fucks sake Naomi, I can't just leave her. She's a mess. Mum took James to the cinema with Gordon and they're not due back for a couple of hours.'

'Please don't do this,' she begged again, her voice growing pained.

'I'm sorry Naomi, look, just tell dad we need to postpone, he'll be fine.'

'But I'm already wearing sweatpants,' she moaned. 'I don't wear sweatpants.'

'Oh fuck, I think Roger gave Katie Chlamydia, I've gotta go.'

'No, Emily, Emily,' Naomi begged, cursing loudly when the other end of the line went dead.

Naomi dropped her phone into her bag, letting a long line of swear words fall from her lips. She couldn't do this with Emily and she sure as hell couldn't do it without her.

'Knock, knock,' a voice called, before Rob's face appeared in the gap between the door and the wall.

'Erm,' Naomi hesitated, remembering that she had been almost topless moments earlier.

'I knew you'd be ready, this first class changing room is only for the highest paying clients and since none of them are 'ere,' Rob muttered upon seeing the look on Naomi's face.

'Oh right,' Naomi mumbled, zipping up her bag. 'I was just, well, Emily and Katie can't come. So,'

'That's alright,' Rob grinned, interrupting her without a second glance. 'It'll give us a chance to get to know each other.'

'Oh,' Naomi muttered, struggling to speak. 'I was thinking, maybe, if you don't,'

Rob opened up a locker with his keys, interrupting her again. 'Pop your stuff in there and we'll get started.'

*

'Yes I fucking slept with him, how else do you think I got fucking Chlamydia?' Katie screamed.

Emily sat back against the sofa, her eyes automatically rolling backwards. She stopped herself, tried to keep her face steady as she stared at her sister.

'I thought you were always careful,' Emily replied.

Katie paced back and forth, her hands flailing around as she continued to rant.

'It was once Emily, I didn't fucking expect him to give me something.'

'When did it happen?'

'The day before I got with Freddie.'

'Katie!'

She couldn't help it. Katie seemed to take things lightly; sex, boyfriends. Emily couldn't avoid the little angel on her shoulder telling her that what Katie was doing, was wrong. She'd held her tongue, never really told her sister how she felt about her wayward ways. It wasn't like she was purposefully vulgar, she actually seemed to have a standard, unlike some people they knew, like Cook.

'What? It's not my fault, I was feeling lousy after I dumped Danny. I couldn't fucking stay single.'

'One day, you couldn't even last one day?'

'It's not like that Emily,' Katie moaned. 'I went to the gym to meet dad, we were going out for that meal at the Santa Marino for James's birthday,'

'The San Marino.'

'Whatever. So I went in and I got a call off Danny, he was in the middle of fucking some wannabee Wag, wanted to rub it in he did. I couldn't stand it, so when I saw Roger at the front desk...'

'You do realise that not only will you have given it to Freddie, but he will probably have given it to Effy who could have given it to Cook, if he isn't already infected with God knows what.'

'What am I going to do?' Katie sighed, dropping into the lounge chair with her hands on her head.

'You start taking the medication the doctor gave you and you tell Freddie. He can deal with Effy and Cook.'

After years of handling KatieMeltdowns, Emily had learnt a thing or two. Be confident, be firm and give her instructions. Her twin seemed to relax slightly, her hands sliding from her head as she settled against the sofa. It was hard work, Emily thought, it was always hard work.

*

'This is a treadmill,' Rob informed Naomi.

'Obviously,' Naomi muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

'Now we'll start off slow, at a steady walk and gradually we'll get a bit faster, is that alright?'

'Not really,' she mumbled under her breath.

'Sorry?'

'That's fine,' she smiled, her lips moving a little further apart to emphasise her fake grin.

'Champion,' Rob grinned back, pressing a couple of buttons on Naomi's machine before getting onto one beside her.

After ten minutes of silent walking Naomi could almost feel the tension. She still didn't want to be there, still felt like it was the strangest thing in the world to be stood walking on a machine with Emily's dad.

'You're getting distracted,' Rob informed her, pulling her from her thoughts.

'Oh, sorry,' she whispered, quite taken back by his observation.

'Thinking about Emily?' he asked. 'If that's what you girls do, I know when I first started dating Jenna I thought of nothing else for weeks.'

'Yeah,' Naomi replied, cautiously.

'She's my little Champion is Emily,' Rob grinned.

'She's really, well, brilliant,' Naomi smiled.

'And you're treating her properly?'

'Yes,' Naomi assured him, before letting her tongue run wild. 'I mean there have been a few problems, Emily wasn't sure and then I wasn't sure, but then Emily was and well, everything's fine now.'

A slight shocked look on Rob's face made Naomi regret her words. She backtracked slightly in her mind, formulating the words before she spoke next.

'I love her and even though I think I might have hurt her a bit in the past, I wouldn't do that to her now, not ever,' Naomi assured him, looking him deep into the eyes to emphasise her point.

She waited for a reaction, could feel her hands shaking by her sides as Rob stared back at her. Eventually a smile reached his lips, finishing at his eyes. It was a different smile than before. She hadn't been able to tell then, but now it was obvious, before his smile had been fake. Yet the one plastered across his face was softer, a full face smile that was undoubtedly very real.

'That's good, you look after my little girl and you'll be alright,' Rob nodded, pressing a button on his machine which sent him into a slow jog. 'Press that button on the right hand side, lets get this sped up. I'm not much of a walker, not enough adrenaline for me.'

*

'Nah, not a politics man myself. It's all lies and men like Gordon Brown.'

'Does that mean you won't be voting at the next election?'

'That's exactly what I mean, what's the point when the parties are all the same and whoever gets in will change their policies and screw us all out of money?!'

'It's opinions like that which stop democracy from working, did you know that only sixty percent of the population voted in the last election? How is that representative of the countries views when nobody is willing to vote? What happens if those that do vote stop voting too? What then?'

'Well, err,'

'Exactly,' Naomi replied, leaning against a wall. A bout of confidence mixed with adrenaline making her feel empowered and ready to take on the world.

'You not going to get back on the treadmill?' Rob asked, obviously changing the topic of conversation.

Naomi rolled her eyes, her confidence growing. 'No. I hate running, I hate walking. I'd rather watch James and Gordon play on the Playstation for six months.'

'Oh,' Rob responded, taken aback. He turned off his machine and stood opposite Naomi. 'How do you expect to get around if you don't like walking?'

'I usually cycle,'

A huge grin spread across his face, 'Why didn't you say something? Let's go for a cycle.'

'You have bikes?' Naomi asked, curiously.

'Sure, they don't go anywhere, but they do have a great little programme that lets you think you're cycling somewhere. I rode down by the River Thames last week, fascinating sights.'

Naomi tucked her lip under her tooth as she followed Rob through to another area of the gym. She'd always assumed gyms were full of bulky men lifting weights, or middle aged women doing yoga, she found herself pleasantly surprised when they came to a standstill behind two exercise bikes.

'And then you press go and start cycling.'

'Hang on, I hate London, it's too big and polluted. Are there any beach tracks?'

'Course there are, where do you want to go? Brighton? Weston-Super-Mare? Blackpool?! Have you ever been up near Manchester? It's where I'm from; Liverpool, home of the Toffees, cracking place.'

'Erm, no, never been.'

'You're missing out kid. Next time we take a family trip up that way you'll have to tag along. Though I don't think we'll all fit in the car. We could take the train! Or maybe James could go to his cousins in Newquay, he's been begging to go, think he wants to learn to surf.'

'I went surfing once,' Naomi informed him, the conversation becoming easier with every sentence.

'How was it?'

'Crap, I wiped out every single time, ended up swallowing a load of water after the board hit me in the head. Stayed in hospital for a night.'

Rob gave her a warming smile. 'So Naomi, what's it like, being, gay?'

Naomi raised an eyebrow. 'So, Rob, what's it like being straight?'

'Point taken,' he laughed, letting go of the handlebars as he continued to pedal along.

'I should think so too,' Naomi muttered, feeling frustrated. She couldn't understand how one person who seemed pretty clued up on fitness, could be anything but about something so important as his daughter's sexuality. 'No wonder Emily was worried to tell you about us if that comment was anything to go by.'

'It's a bit strange though, isn't it?'

'No stranger than being straight,' Naomi mumbled, a little disgruntled by the line of conversation. She bit her lip, noticed the worried expression lingering in Rob's eyes, before changing the line of questioning. 'In what way?'

'Ems being gay, it's weird to think of her that way. I always pictured her finding some handsome man, getting married, having children. Her being gay changes all that.'

'Not really.'

'Course it does.'

'No Rob, it doesn't. It changes nothing. Emily can still get married, she can still have children. It might not be to a man, but it can still happen.'

'I suppose.'

'What you have to understand is that Emily isn't choosing to be with women, she can't help who she has feelings for.'

Rob stopped pedalling, took a number of deep breaths, before turning to Naomi. 'I heard you bat for both teams, so to speak.'

'I don't know,' Naomi sighed, honestly. 'All I know is that I have feelings for Emily, strong feelings that I didn't even want at first. Now that I have them and I have accepted them, I know it's not about Emily being a girl, it's just about Emily being the person I fell for.'

'You're a pretty clever girl, aren't you?' Rob asked, his features softening further, making Naomi wonder why she'd ever been scared of this person, when really, he appeared more scared of her.

'I can be,' Naomi smiled, pedalling faster. 'Now, back to this work out.'

They cycled for a while, racing each other to complete the course, even making a bet over who would win. When Naomi completed it first, she threw up her hands in victory, grinning from ear to ear as she held out her hand.

'Maybe next time I'll let you pay your own gym fees,' Rob groaned.

Naomi laughed, 'Maybe next time you'll find a way to beat me.'

'Yeah, yeah. Beaten by a girl, I guess Emily wasn't wrong about you?!'

'Emily's not wrong about a lot of things. In fact she's pretty spot on...too much sometimes.'

Rob raised an eyebrow, stared at Naomi with intrigue. She smiled at him, felt her heart grow for the man sat in front of her. He was Emily's dad, a potential male role model and though she hadn't realised she'd wanted one, the thought of having him in her life actually made her very grateful.

'She's also very persistent,' Naomi whispered, clearing her throat.

'That doesn't surprise me,' Rob grinned. 'She is all Fitch that girl!'

'Now, about there machines,' Naomi began. 'Is there any way you could attach them to some sort of generator? All this power you're using up can't be good for the environment, surely you can use it, feed it back into the electricity somehow?'

'I have no idea, not really very knowledgeable about that kind of thing,' Rob admitted, turning off the machine and taking a drink from his water bottle.

Naomi did the same. 'You've come to the right person.'

'I didn't come to you, you just started talking,' Rob reminded her.

'Doesn't matter, Rob. I know a guy who knows all about this kind of thing, I could get you his number if that would help?!'

'And stop calling me Rob? It's Mr Fitch to you.'

Naomi let a cheeky grin spread across her face. 'Sure, Rob.'

**If you enjoyed a bit of Naomi & Rob bonding time...then please review so that I know whether or not to have any more! Any ideas are greatly welcomes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! I started a new job today so it's going to be a bit different, writing, not going to have as much time, so bare with me. Thanks to you all for your continued reading/reviewing though - you're the people who make writing worth it and I probably wouldn't still be writing so much if it wasn't for you guys.**

**You're Happening To Me**

The second she opened the front door, Gina jumped on Naomi, questions spilling out several in one go, all about Emily's dad and gyms and even about the quality of the water. Naomi rolled her eyes, ignoring all of the questions until she filled the kettle and got out a packet of biscuits. Once two cups of tea had been made, Naomi began to sip on her drink, Gina waiting in anticipation for her to speak.

'What?' Naomi asked after nearly a minute of staring.

'Are you going to answer any of my questions? Or will I have to compromise my beliefs just to beat it out of you?'

Naomi rolled her eyes. 'You're a nosey cow sometimes, you know that?'

'I think you'll find it's called being a mother.'

'It was fine.'

'Fine?' Gina asked, her face dropping in disappointment. 'You go to the gym for the first time in your entire life, with your girlfriend and half her family and it was fine?'

'Oh, Emily want there. Neither was Katie actually. Something to for with Katie getting a sexually transmitted infection from some lowlife that works there.'

'Emily wasn't there?' Gina checked. 'So it was just you and her dad?'

'Yes.'

Naomi continued to sip on her hot tea, dunking a biscuit and eating it hungrily. Eventually Gina's continued stares prompted her to talk again.

'For fucks sake mum, would you like me to write a novel?'

'You just told me you spent the evening alone with Emily's dad, then left me wondering how that went. Can't blame me for wanting more of an answer that yes, can you? It's like getting water out of a bloody stone with you.'

Naomi laughed, couldn't stop herself chuckling at her mother's increased attention.

'We talked, we raced bike machines, I beat him by the way, got twenty quid out of it too. Then we came to an understanding.'

'What sort of understanding? And they have bike machines at gyms?'

'Yeah, they're pretty fancy. There's a little computer screen and you do different routes.'

Gina rolled her eyes, reminiscent of Naomi. 'And the understanding?'

'Oh, yeah,' Naomi smiled. 'He didn't really 'get' being gay. He actually asked me what it's like.'

'Oh Christ, what did you say?'

'Asked him what it was like being straight.'

'Good girl.'

*

Emily waited patiently, her dad should have been home already. But he wasn't. She glanced at the clock, trying to decide whether or not to just call Naomi and ask her how he'd taken it. Eventually Jenna called her into the kitchen, told her to stop moping around and peel some potatoes. She obeyed, set to work and hoped the distraction would help. It did for a few minutes, until Rob finally walked in.

'Sorry about earlier,' Emily called out, rushing to his side. 'I hope you weren't too disappointed. Maybe we could do it next week instead.'

'No need kid, I know you and your sister aren't interested.'

'You do?' Emily asked, taken aback by the ease of the conversation.

'Sure, it's a bit like this gay thing. It's not that you don't like the gym, just maybe you'd prefer to go on those walks you seem to take sometimes.'

'Oh right,' Emily smiled. 'Yeah, exactly.'

'Eh, she's a real corker that Naomi,' Rob grinned. 'She must have thighs like steel. Beat me on the bike machines she did.'

Emily frowned, the information slowly trickling into her brain. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Naomi's thighs, or more specifically of where her hands had been on those thighs. Her dad talking about them like a muscle (which she quickly remembered, they were) made her realise just how much she loved Naomi's thighs as something over than a function of the body.

'You worked out?' she asked, frowning. 'Without me and Katie?'

'Course we did love, didn't think we'd just cancel, did you?'

'I, I suppose not.'

'She's a fantastic girl,' Rob grinned. 'Can totally see why you like her.'

'Rob!' Jenna called, moving across the kitchen with rage in her eyes. 'You spent time with, _that girl_, _alone_?'

'Sure I did.'

'But she, she's,' Jenna began.

'She's a great kid Jenna,' Rob interrupted. 'You should give her a chance. Once you get past the gay thing, I mean, Emily being gay and Naomi being, what is she Emily? Well, whatever she is, once you get past it, she's a good girl is our Naomi. Invited her up to my parents next time we go, can you believe she's never been to Liverpool?!'

'The gay thing?' Emily muttered, raising her eyebrow.

'Anyway, I'd best go shower before dinner. Give us a call when it's ready would you Jenna love?!'

Shock. Emily was in shock. She hadn't even had time to ask questions, or respond to anything her dad had said. There was no need. He'd said all that he'd needed to say and seemed happy with that. But it made Emily feel a little uncomfortable. It was obvious he'd had a good time, but without hearing Naomi's side of the story she found herself a little dubious.

'I'm going upstairs,' Emily called out to her mum, who looked just as shocked, just as quizzical as she was left alone, having been told things that usually made her blood physically boil. Emily thanked her dad silently for telling then leaving, wondered if that could be the only way to have the last word with her mother.

*

The second Naomi's phone started to ring, she picked it up. Pressing it to her ear as she whispered a special message for the girl on the other end.

'I fucking miss you,'

'That's it?' Emily asked, expecting more than Naomi gave.

'Is my missing you not enough?' Naomi questioned, a smile still spread across her lips.

'Course it is, but I'm talking about this evening, with my dad. He's singing your praises like you're bloody God or something.'

'Did you forget that I'm all seeing and all knowing?' Naomi asked, her mind wandering back to their first night _together_.

'Naomes!' Emily called out, frustrated. Normally she wouldn't get so worked up, but it wasn't normal. It was fucking strange and awkward and weird.

'Your dad is a nice bloke once you get past that macho-exterior.'

'Can you say that a little louder? I think my ears aren't working.'

'Ems, your dad is lovely. He doesn't understand homosexuality in the slightest, but he's great.'

Emily shook her head. 'I think I've walked into some parallel universe, because my dad isn't sounding very much like my dad and you, you're fucking insane.'

Naomi bit her lip, tucked it neatly under her tooth as she let Emily's words process between them.

'You're lucky Emily, I know your mum can be a bit shit about us. But your dad loves you, he wants you to be happy. He's here.'

Naomi's words made Emily sigh. She often got frustrated, annoyed at Robs gym-obsessed attitude. She never really thought about luck or the lack of. It suddenly occurred to her about Naomi's life, her lack of a father, a man to protect her like Rob protected Emily and Katie. Even if he did annoy them, he was still there.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Naomi replied, hearing the sympathy in Emily's voice, wishing she'd taken a moment to think about what reaction she might get. 'It's not about that, not really. I'm happy how things are. But you shouldn't be so hard on your dad, he's not so bad.'

'I know,' Emily smiled. 'So, you beat him on the bikes?'

'He told you?' Naomi laughed. 'I expected he'd want to keep that to himself. I got twenty quid out of him.'

'You bet my dad you could beat him?'

'Yeah, so?'

'I hope you'll be spending that on someone special,' Emily hinted with a sly smile.

'Maybe,' Naomi replied. 'Or maybe I'll just buy that new album I've been waiting to come out.'

Neither of them spoke, just let the silence comfortably sit between them for a moment.

'I miss you too,' Emily sighed, the lack of physical contact suddenly becoming noticeable.

'I think I'm going to go to the gym again,' Naomi muttered.

'What? Why?' Emily asked, shocked by the turn of events.

'I need to show your dad that he can't beat me,' Naomi laughed. 'And to be honest, all the exercise has made me, well, sexually frustrated.'

'Aww baby!' Emily grinned, the absence feeling even harder. 'If I was there I would be kissing you so much.'

'Fuck, why can't you be here?' Naomi sighed.

'Or you here,' Emily responded.

'For fucks sake Emily, get a room!' Katie called out, holding the bedroom door open.

'I'm in a room, you cow!' Emily snapped.

'Not my room you fucking lesser.'

Emily raised an eyebrow as she muttered a hushed goodbye to Naomi. 'Thanks for nothing Katie.'

'Mum said dinners ready, so get downstairs, yeah?'

'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

'How about now?'

'Just cause you're fucking infected up to the eyeballs with Chlamydia doesn't mean you can be like this.'

'Would you keep your fucking voice down?!'

'Why? Scared dad will find out about Romping Roger?'

'He'll fire him Ems, he's got a fucking wife and kid to support.'

'You got Chlamydia from a married man? Christ Katie.'

'Don't start, you're beginning to sound like Naomi.'

'Can we just go get our dinner?' Emily asked, standing up and moving towards the door.

'Aww, do your miss your poor baby?' Katie called out, mocking her.

Emily bit her lip, couldn't avoid the hole in her heart which was always full when Naomi was in the room. She smacked Katie on the arm, hurrying downstairs even though she would have rather gone out the front door to Naomi's. The second she reached the kitchen a thick layer of tension filled the spaces between them and though neither of her parents said a word throughout, Emily knew that she was the reason for such tension.

**It's not the best one I don't think, the end there...hmm...please review anyway, let me know if you liked it or if you thought it a pile of rubbish. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **Finally got another one written, took me a couple of days, thanks for your patience...and thanks for the reviews. :-)**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Five**

The sun was shining, for once. Emily wrapped her fingers tightly around Naomi's, fusing their hands together as they walked along a river bank. Naomi pulled the strap of her bag higher up on her shoulder as she smiled a dazzling smile at Emily.

'What?' Emily asked, a small smile forcing its way onto her face.

'I'm happy,' Naomi muttered. 'Really happy.'

'I should fucking hope so,' Emily smirked.

'Have you ever felt like this before?'

Emily raised an eyebrow, 'Happy? No, never.'

'Seriously,' Naomi rolled her eyes, playfully, never quite being genuine in her frustration.

'I've never been _this_ happy before, except maybe when I was like six and it was Christmas.'

Naomi let out a sigh, raising their hands slightly as they walked. 'I've never been this happy.'

'Never as in, ever?' Emily asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

'Mum has moods, I guess it's like manic depression or something. When I was a kid she was pretty bad, always very down.'

'Naomes,' Emily whispered, her concern catching in her throat. 'Why didn't you ever...?'

'It's not something I talk about.'

'Well, nothing usually is,' Emily mumbled with a cheeky grin. Naomi let her side push against Emily, a smile creeping back onto her face.

'It's just how it was. She's a lot better, seems to stay happy for a lot longer and the not so happy times aren't as debilitating as they used to be.'

Emily stopped walking, turned to face Naomi, her left hand wrapping neatly around Naomi's rear end as her right moved up to her face, pushing a strand of hair gently behind Naomi's ear.

'Thank you,' she whispered, smiling at the confused look on Naomi's face. 'I know sharing isn't that easy for you.'

Naomi tucked her lip under her tooth, wrapping her own arms around Emily's back.

'You make it easy Em, I don't know how, but you seem to just make it easy.'

'I love you,' Emily whispered, leaning in, letting her mouth press against Naomi's cheek.

'I love you,' Naomi replied, sliding her fingers around Emily's chin, moving her head until their lips locked and their tongues played together like they'd once done in the lake, _their_ lake.

Naomi moved her hands back around Emily's waist, resting her head on her shoulder as she enjoyed the comforting touch of her girlfriends arms around her.

'Still can't believe all of this sometimes,' she whispered, staring out at the river beside them.

'Can't believe what?' Emily asked, pulling away just enough to see into Naomi's sparkling blue orbs.

'This, us, it still scares me sometimes. How big this is.'

'You don't need to be scared,' Emily smiled, resting a hand against Naomi's cheek. 'But I won't love you any less if you still are.'

'I've never really had anyone before,' she whispered.

'What do you mean? Cause if you're trying to tell me you're a loner, I think I already know.'

'I made it sound like I've been with guys before, but I haven't really. There was one who I went out with who didn't seem that into me,'

'What about erectile dysfunction boy?'

Naomi couldn't help but laugh, 'Oh him? He was a one time thing, at a party. Some girl had just kissed me and I was freaked out, so I thought it was what I wanted. Was kind of glad that he couldn't perform.'

'Really?' Emily asked, falling into step beside Naomi as they continued to walk. 'So you've never, with a boy? You're a virgin?'

Naomi bit her lip, shaking her head. 'I don't really see myself as a virgin, after you.'

Emily let out a small laugh. 'I didn't exactly do what needs to be done though.'

'There's still time,' Naomi whispered, sending a flirtatious smile in Emily's direction. 'What about you Ems? We know you've never been with a girl before me, so what about boys? I can't imagine Katie would have been happy about you not being with anyone.'

'Once,' Emily whispered. 'Not including, you know, JJ.'

'What happened?'

'I'd just kissed a girl, I was freaking out,' she muttered, a half smile on her lips. 'I don't even know why I did it, maybe to prove to Katie that I want gay. It was a few weeks after the kiss, _our _kiss, Katie didn't really let up about you being a big lesbian trying to turn me.'

'You slept with someone, just to prove something that wasn't true?'

Emily rolled her eyes, smiling. 'You nearly fucked Cook for the same reason.'

'Yes, but I didn't go through with it.'

*

They stopped as the river turned into _their _lake, Naomi pulled a blanket from her bag, carefully pressing it down against the ground so that they could sit. Emily searched the bag for the food they'd packed and arranged it neatly across the covering.

'Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we got together in middle school? After the kiss.'

The question came out of the blue, took Emily quite by surprise as she glanced at Naomi. The blonde had been the least sure of their relationship, had been the least sure of their kiss in middle school, so much so, that it was the last thing Emily ever expected to come out of her mouth.

'No, I haven't.'

'Oh.'

Naomi sounded disappointed, a moment of regret lingering in her voice.

'But you have?' Emily checked, noticing the retraction as Naomi shook her head. She touched her hand, squeezing it gently with her own. 'It's okay if you have.'

'I just wonder sometimes,' Naomi sighed. 'If I'd be happier, if things would have turned out differently.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm happy now Emily, you know that, but I've not been happy for a long time,' Naomi admitted, staring down at their hands linked together. 'Growing up seemed to just make me miserable and lonely.'

'That's in the past Naomi,' Emily assured her, pulling their hands from the ground and inching herself closer. 'You're happy now, you've found something that makes you a happier person. Surely that's all that matters?'

Naomi let a small smile creep across her lips. 'It is, but it's not always easy to let go of the past.'

Emily slipped an arm around Naomi's shoulder, pulling herself closer still until their bodies sat beside each other. She reached forwards, pressed her lips lightly against Naomi's neck, travelling across her cheek until their lips and tongues joined. Naomi's body reacted to Emily's, moving closer, bridging the gap until their hips were pressed together and Naomi was lay over Emily.

'I would have rather done this after our kiss,' Naomi moaned, feeling Emily's hands trace their way under her t-shirt, pressing against her body until shivers travelled down her spine.

'Me too,' Emily gasped, rolling Naomi over, pushing a thigh between Naomi's legs until the blonde begged her to continue.

They moved together, hands, lips, tongues retracing steps and finding new places to explore. Their bodies reacting to each other, pushing both of them to the limit as they collapsed in a moment of true ecstasy.

*

When Emily awoke from the doze she'd slipped into, Naomi wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat, thumping along as her fears filled her mind. She wasn't used to Naomi not being there, not anymore. Things had changed, really changed.

'Naomi?' she gasped, sitting up, staring around in the hope of finding her girlfriend nearby. When she spotted her, her mind settled as she scurried to her feet, rushing to Naomi's side. 'Naomi? Why are you crying?'

Tears hovered on the surface, the thought of Naomi upset making Emily shake with worry. She knelt down in front of her girlfriend, pressing her hands against her cheeks until Naomi smiled.

'I'm such a fucking sad cow,' Naomi sniffled.

'What's wrong?' Emily repeated, Naomi's smiles not settling her worries at all.

Naomi snorted, her nose dribbling into her hand as she tried to stop her laughter. 'It's okay Emily, it's okay, it's more than okay.'

'Nice,' Emily laughed, sitting down on the log Naomi was perched on. 'Now are you going to tell me what this weird laughing, crying thing is about?'

'I fucking love you,' Naomi grinned. 'Me, Naomi Campbell, I'm in love. I'm happy. I'm ecstatic and it's making me fucking cry.'

Emily rested a hand against her chest, wrapping her fingers around the front of her jumped in relief.

'Don't fucking do that to me,' she snapped, mockingly. 'I fucking love you too, but if you worry me like that, I won't hesitate to kick your perfect arse.'

'Perfect is it?' Naomi sniffed, pulling a tissue out of her bag and wiping her face.

'It's pretty close to perfect.'

The silly smile on Naomi's mouth made Emily smile, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her close until Naomi's head rested against her shoulder.

'If I had to regret anything in my life,' Naomi muttered. 'It really would be that we didn't do this sooner.'

Emily kissed the side of her head, pressing her lips against her hair. 'Likewise.'

**Not too sure about the smut there, but if you enjoyed it, then please let me know. Review, anyone?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **I know this is supposed to be a fluffy fic...for the most part it is, this chapter just had to happen this way. But please enjoy anyway, it's not like it's completely void of fluff. Please review. :-)**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Six**

Naomi lay against the blanket, her eyes following Emily's. They stayed linked together, just staring at each other in a way people didn't usually do. She remembered once staring at a teacher for five minutes at school, only to be sent to the head of years office for being insolent. It wasn't normal to stare, to look at someone for longer than just a few seconds and she wondered why. If you didn't look someone in the eye, you could never really know them. It was a portal to the soul, to the innermost thoughts and it was something she loved to do with Emily.

'You look sad today,' she whispered.

Emily's eyes narrowed, looking at her with wonderment. 'I thought I looked happy, I am happy.'

'Underneath the happy,' she muttered, edging closer until she could slide a hand along Emily's arm, their noses almost touching. 'What's wrong?'

Emily raised an eyebrow, looked a little shocked before speaking. 'Dad liking you is probably the best thing to ever happen.'

'But your mum?'

'Exactly. She doesn't seem to get it. She's been more moody lately too. I'm surprised she didn't go off when dad got back from the gym singing your praises. She seemed ready to, but then he left the room and she didn't say anything, all night actually.'

'I think it'll be okay.'

'But what if it's not?'

'Your mum cares about you Emily. I know she's a bit much sometimes,' Naomi sighed. 'But she obviously thinks the sun shines round your head like a fucking halo. I'm the bad influence, I'm the one that supposedly turned you gay. Maybe she just needs to get past that.'

Emily rolled her eyes, 'How the fuck is she supposed to get past that?'

Naomi twisted her mouth up in thought. 'You could dump me and go find some other girl to fuck.'

Emily's eyes grew wide. 'I hope you're joking.'

'I am,' Naomi sighed, wrapping her arms around her. 'But I do think you being with someone who isn't me could be the only way she'll realise that this gay thing isn't going anywhere.'

'God knows what else could,' Emily muttered.

'All that matters is that we're sure this is right, even if Jenna 'The Bitch' Fitch doesn't think so.'

'Naomi!' Emily reprimanded.

Naomi rolled her eyes. 'I know, I'm sorry. How about FitchBitch instead?'

Naomi watched Emily's steely expression twist into a smirk. She smirked back, mirroring her reaction before kissing her lightly on the lips.

'You know I'm just joking. Katie's the real FitchBitch.'

Emily's hand came down on Naomi's arm with force, but not enough to do any damage. Naomi grinned at her, showing her lack of seriousness.

'That would make mum FitchBitch Senior,' Emily noted, a smile planted firmly on her face.

Naomi stared into her eyes again, locking with Emily's for a while. The connection, when she could see Emily, see into her soul, was strong. It sometimes frightened her to realise the strength of it, the depth of it. But other times, it just made her utterly happy. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Emily's side.

'I should probably go,' Emily whispered. 'I said I'd be back by the afternoon, I'm now 2 hours late.'

'Stay a bit longer,' Naomi goaded. 'Better to be three hours late than three minutes. If you're gonna get in trouble, might as well enjoy the time before hand.'

'You're a bad influence on me Campbell,' Emily laughed. 'Maybe my mother is right about you.'

'Excuse me,' Naomi retorted, with mock tone. 'Who was the first one of us to munch the muff?'

Emily's cheeks reddened, prompting a chaste kiss from Naomi. She didn't like seeing Emily so awkward, just wanted to make her feel better. She kissed her deeper, ran her lips along her neck.

'Who's going to be the last?' she whispered, fluttering her eyelids slightly as she kissed down Emily's arm, across to her stomach until her fingers clung to Emily's hips whilst her tongue explored her all too eager body.

*

'Where have you been?'

The loud, booming voice of Rob filled the hallway the second Emily opened the front door. She rolled her eyes, wished her seemingly happy mood hadn't been completely destroyed in less than ten seconds flat.

'I stayed at Naomi's last night, then we went out. I told you yesterday at dinner.'

'You said you would be back in the morning.'

'It's only three pm dad, what's the big deal?'

She couldn't see the problem. It frustrated her that he seemed to have taken a step back from where he'd been days before.

'Your mother has been up half the night worrying,'

Emily wasn't in the mood to hear about Jenna. 'I was at Naomi's, just because she doesn't like her, doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing her. She's my girlfriend.'

Rob ignored her interruption and carried on talking. 'She spent most of the day being sick. Katie went out because I thought you'd be back. Someone needed to pick up James an hour ago. I had to leave your sick mother.'

Emily groaned. 'I'm sorry. You could have called.'

'I did. Sixteen times.'

Emily searched her pockets, checked her bag for a phone that wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I guess I left it at Naomi's.'

'That is not good enough. I want you to go upstairs and apologise to your mother while I make her some soup.'

*

By the evening, Jenna was looking and feeling better. The Fitch family sat around the table, a large batch of Chicken soup to devour between them. Emily wasn't feeling particularly sociable. The apology was accepted, quite begrudgingly and even though she'd done it, Rob still wasn't really talking to her.

'Why do we have to eat this?' James asked, letting the lumpy concoction dribble off his spoon.

'Because the Fitchs don't waste food, got it?' Rob glared at his son.

James muttered something under his breath, which prompted further stares from Rob. Emily took a mental note of her dad's still foul mood and decided the best thing to do would be to ignore it.

After dinner, Emily grabbed her bag and headed for the front door; anything to get away from the family. She would have gone for a walk around the block to clear her head, but she needed to retrieve her phone, so instead aimed to walk the forty minutes to Naomi's house.

'Emily, where are you going?' Jenna asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Emily turned around, gritting her teeth with frustration. 'I need to get my phone back from Na,'

Jenna jumped in before she could even say her name, before she could even finish. 'You're not going to see that girl, when you can't even come back when you say you're coming back. Not tonight Emily, not when I'm not feeling well.'

'I need to get my phone,' Emily repeated, feeling herself grow more vulnerable with every word. It was bad enough being told not to go see Naomi, but to be unable to contact her either, it just hurt too much to think about.

'Not tonight you're not,' Jenna snapped.

'But mum,' Emily tried, digging her fingernails into the straps of her bag.

'That girl has caused nothing but trouble, I told her not to come back here, I told her and what did she do?'

The tears started to fall, but Emily pushed them away, took a deep breath. The rage building inside of her chest was too strong, she couldn't hold back. 'You are stuck in the dark ages mum, Naomi isn't the fucking enemy, she's my girlfriend, I love her, I'm IN love with her. Don't you fucking understand that?'

'No,' Jenna replied honestly, her eyes narrowing with shock and confusion. 'That girl has changed you Emily, she's turned you into something you're not. This really shows your immaturity young lady, you need to grow up and realise that the world isn't a game.'

'What the fuck?' Emily shouted. 'A game? Immature? I'm not the one who is fucking immature, you are. If you really think that Naomi has had some sort of fucking impression on me, well you're wrong.'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that,' Jenna snarled, her hand coming down hard against Emily's cheek. 'I am your mother and you will give me some respect.'

The aftershock of the hand made Emily stop, the tears hovering on the edges of her eyes once more. She didn't want to cry, wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. But it hurt, it really hurt. It came out in a number of small sobs, but she had to say it, had to show her mother just how big it was for her.

'I kissed Naomi, I chased her, I fucked her because I wanted to. She wasn't even sure, she didn't even want to be anything but straight, but she loves me and she couldn't help that. It was me mum, I'm _gay_, I'm a _lesbian_. If Naomi wasn't here, if she wasn't part of my life, I would _still _be gay and I just wish you could see that.'

Emily rushed from the room, would have gone out the front door if she hadn't seen the tears flowing freely down her mother's cheeks. She couldn't go, she couldn't leave when things were so fragile. As she ran up the stairs, Emily could hear her mother crying, could hear her father comforting her and telling her to calm down. It just made her cry more, made the tears that threatened Emily fall faster than they'd ever done in the past.

'Emily?' came a voice, from the other side of the bedroom door, half an hour later, Emily wiped her still blotchy eyes and muttered a response. The door finally opened and she stared into the turned down eyes of her dad. 'Please don't cry Emily.'

'She fucking hit me dad,' she sobbed, pushing away tears that were very quickly replaced. 'She doesn't understand me, why doesn't she understand me?'

Rob walked across the room, sat down beside her and pulled her into his large arms. She settled against his chest, wondered how he could kiss her head with such love and caring when her mother couldn't even let her leave the house to get her phone.

'It's okay, you're okay,' he called out, something that reminded her of being a child, of falling down and scraping her knees. He used the same words then.

'But I'm not,' she cried, clinging to his shirt. 'I fucking hate her sometimes, I just want to shout at her, I want to shout at her until she'll understand.'

'That's not a good idea Emily,' Rob sighed, stroking her hair back from her red cheeks. 'She shouldn't be upset right now, it's not fair on her.'

'Not fair on her?' Emily asked, pulling away with confusion and dread. 'You think it's not fair that she get upset? What about me? For fucks sake, you act like you fucking care, but you're just as bad as her sometimes.'

'Emily,' Rob tried, taking a deep breath.

'No, just get out, I don't want you hear anymore. Just go.'

He nodded his head, walked out of the room before she could beg him to come back. It hurt when he didn't support her, but he was a hell of a lot better than Jenna. She couldn't handle it, the distance, their harsh words. She couldn't even call Naomi, couldn't even cry down the phone to the one person who understood the pain she was in. Instead she curled up under the covers, turned out all of the lights and cried until she found herself drifting off into an unsettled sleep.

**If anyone wants a piece of my Colin the Caterpillar birthday cake, you will have to review. :-P**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **So I got a bit distracted the last couple of days by a certain Skins event down in London, but I did manage to write, even though my mind is dancing around. Bring on Thursday!**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Seven**

A loud ringing infiltrated Naomi's brain, pulling her from a perfect night's sleep. She liked to sleep, when she wasn't too busy to do anything else. Once in a while, after a few weeks of late nights, or early nights with Emily, she liked to sleep until her body woke up naturally. It was always amazing, those few minutes after waking up where she would lie in bed, remembering her dreams and cherishing the fact she had nothing to get up for. But the loud buzzing that contributed to the ringing only sought to frustrate her. It wasn't even her phone. She didn't recognise the tone and was about ready to scream at her mum for inviting strangers back into the house again, when she spotted Emily's phone dangerously close to buzzing its way off her bedside table.

'Fucks sake Emily,' she groaned, reaching over, expecting it to be Emily calling. No such luck. She rolled her eyes at the phone provider's name flashing on screen, just turned the phone off and climbed back under her warm covers. It was too late. Her once in a while sleep had been disturbed and there was no way of getting it back. Naomi grumbled her way around the room, pulling on some clothes before leaving the house without more than a grumbled response to the question 'where are you going?'

There was something intimidating about turning up at Emily's house. She'd only done it twice before on her own. The first, she'd ended up sobbing through the cat flap with Emily on the other side of the door. The second, she'd made it inside but had to face the wrath of Jenna Fitch. She could almost hear the older woman's disapproval as she took tentative steps up to the entrance. She hesitated, wondered if it would be okay to post the phone through the cat flap before reminding herself of Emily's words. 'Be brave.' The frame felt hard against her knuckles, made her skin burn from the freezing cold air. She waited patiently, begged for someone other than Jenna to answer the door. She'd even take Katie over her any day.

'Naomi,' the stern face of Jenna Fitch paled at the sight of her.

Naomi felt her fingers grow clammy around the phone. She knew Jenna disliked her, but the physical change in her appearance made her even more wary.

'Is Emily here?' she asked, chewing on her lip in the hope of keeping her nerves at bay.

'She can't see you right now.'

'I just wanted to bring back her phone, she left it at mine,' Naomi assured her, holding up the handset as proof.

'I'll give it to her,' Jenna muttered, reaching out for the phone. Naomi wasn't happy with that. She pulled her hand and the phone away, stared the frightening woman down.

'I said, I want to give Emily her phone back.'

'And I said I'll give it to her,' Jenna snarled in response, reaching for Naomi's hand, tugging on her fingers to loosen her grip around the device.

'What are you doing?' Naomi snapped, pushing her away.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, both confused, both unsure what to do next. Naomi let her lip tuck beneath her tooth before letting it go. She took a step forwards, repeating her request to see Emily.

'Get out of my house,' Jenna called out, her voice seemingly more aggressive.

'I will when you let me give my girlfriend back her phone,' Naomi informed her, clutching the door frame with her fingers as she shouted into the house. 'Emily!'

'What do you think you're playing at?' Jenna snarled. 'I did not invite you into this house and I do not appreciate your forcefulness.'

'For fucks sake,' Naomi groaned. 'You should record what you say and listen it back. You don't sound very attractive.'

'Don't you dare speak to me like that. You should give me some respect.'

Naomi scoffed, couldn't stop her eyes from rolling upwards. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Respect? You want to talk about respect? Lets start with Emily shall we, then we could move on to Katie, but I think we'll be here for a while with Ems.'

'Your mother must be ashamed of you.'

'Not as much as she'd be ashamed of you. If she was here right now, she'd have slapped you hard across the face. You act like this loving, caring mother, but look at you, you can't even treat your own daughter with respect. She's gay, not a murderer.'

The words were a bit much, even Naomi had realised she'd overstepped the mark. While Jenna stared into space, her mouth open, aghast, Naomi stepped past her into the house. Before she could barely shout out Emily's name, or get near the bottom of the stairs, a hand came down round her upper arm, sharp fingernails digging into her skin.

'Get off me,' she shouted out, attempting to tug herself free. They scuffled about, Jenna's clutch not loosening, Naomi's hand reaching out attempting to loosen the grip as it began to hurt.

'Fucking get off me you psycho, no wonder Effy hit Katie over the head. If I had a rock right now I'd be cracking your head open too.'

'You vicious child,' Jenna snarled, gripping a clump of Naomi's hair and trying to guide her to the door.

It hurt, the fingers round Naomi's arm, the words of a woman supposed to care about her children, her other hand tugging on Naomi's blonde locks.

'Mum!' Emily's voice came out louder, shocked Naomi from the rage she'd been feeling. Emily reached for her mum's shoulders, tried to pull her off Naomi until the two Fitchs stumbled backwards, Emily cushioning her mother's fall.

'What is going on?' Rob shouted, entering the room. His eyes narrowed in on Jenna on the floor, his face paling as he reached out to help her.

'Jenna! What did you do to them Naomi?'

'Nothing,' Naomi whispered, her voice growing smaller that usual. 'I didn't, she,'

Emily found her feet, watched the exchange of conversation between Naomi and her dad. As Rob comforted Jenna, kept asking if everything was alright, Emily moved across to her girlfriend, sliding her arms around her shoulders. Naomi's blue eyes dangerously close to overflowing.

'You can't keep doing this Jenna,' Rob muttered, his words clear in Emily's ear despite the small sobs coming from Naomi. She rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her with actions in the hope of catching her parents discussion.

'You can't keep treating Naomi like this, or Emily. Look at her.'

Jenna glanced over, recoiling slightly at the sight of Naomi's tears. She pressed her hands to her eyes, rubbed her own tears away. 'I just got angry,' she tried to justify.

'This isn't good for you Jen, you can't let this happen again. Not just for Em and Naomi, but for you, for, for our family.'

'I think I need some tea,' Jenna muttered, leaving the room.

*

The four of them sat around the kitchen table with mugs of tea between them. Emily sipped on her drink, only drinking it because it was there rather than actually wanting tea. Naomi's fingers were tightly gripping her own to the point of being slightly painful. But she didn't care. She would withstand the pain, because it was what Naomi needed.

'I think we need to, you need to start looking after yourself properly,' Rob muttered to Jenna, a brief exchange of small sentences barely reaching Emily's attention. She was too busy processing what she'd seen moments earlier. Her mother had gone too far, for the second time in less than twenty four hours. But unlike the day before, she could see the pale face of her mother, bore witness to the guilt ridden eyes and devastated expression. Part of her wanted to scream at her for breaking Naomi down, but she couldn't. Not when she looked so regretful.

'Naomi, how about you go upstairs? Jenna and I need to speak to Emily, Katie and James,' Rob finally stated.

Naomi looked cautiously at Rob, turning to Emily for reassurance. Emily's fingers gripped a little harder against her hand to let her know it was okay.

*

The Fitch family gathered around the table, a fresh batch of hot drinks between them. Jenna and Rob muttered between themselves. Emily's mind wandered, Naomi was in her room, was probably lying on her bed thinking of her too. She felt her cheeks flush as her thoughts took an adult turn.

'What's going on?' Katie asked, a welcome interruption from Emily's x-rated thoughts threatening to take over her brain.

'Your mother and I have some news,' Rob smiled, holding Jenna's hand above the table between them.

'Are you splitting up?' James asked. 'Gordon Macpherson said when his parents split up he got to have two of everything and because his dad moved to another town, he can even have two girlfriends.'

'No, James,' Jenna assured him, frowning at his enthusiasm.

'What is it then?' Emily asked, warily, her eyes turning to her father's as her anger towards Jenna still lingered.

'We're having a baby.'

**Random question; if I had to kill off Naomi or Emily in a story, who would you want to die? (not gonna happen, just something I always wonder, who would get the chop)**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **This one took an interesting turn, hahahaha, sorry! Enjoy.**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Eight**

Naomi and Emily walked down the street, their fingers wrapped together between them as they walked. It had been unusually quiet from the moment Emily went up to see Naomi, to the journey out of the house. The most Emily had said, was requesting to walk Naomi home and she'd barely said anything in response.

'Is everything okay?' Naomi asked, chewing on her lip with nerves.

'Hmm.'

The response was not a desired one, not something Naomi expected and one that made her a little bit frustrated. She stopped, let go of Emily's hand and realised, after it was free, just how tightly the red head had been holding it.

'Emily.'

'I'm fine,' she muttered, staring at the ground.

'You're obviously not,' Naomi sighed. 'What's your mum done now?'

'Shit,' Emily gasped, looking up at Naomi. 'Are you okay? She hurt you.'

The realisation, remembering the events of earlier in the day seemed to hurt Emily again. She'd forgotten, had actually forgotten that her own mother had near enough assaulted her girlfriend.

'I'm okay,' Naomi nodded. 'I mean, it was, what she did, it was wrong.'

Naomi trailed off. If she was honest, she wasn't okay. It wasn't okay. Jenna had hurt her, really hurt her. Not just physically.

'Don't change the subject,' Naomi mumbled. 'What happened when I went upstairs?'

'It doesn't matter,' Emily assured her, taking her hand again, attempting to set off walking, before being pulled back.

'Emily.'

'I want to go to your house, now can we go?' Emily asked.

'No. Emily,' Naomi repeated, adamantly.

The demanding look in Naomi's eyes made Emily feel guilty. She didn't want to keep it from Naomi, she just couldn't put her feelings into words. She hadn't formulated an opinion, wasn't sure how she felt and until she did, she didn't want to get into the questions.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she sighed. 'Not right now.'

Naomi chewed on her lip, kept her fingers intertwined with Emily's, but didn't allow them to set off walking. She was worried, she couldn't stop that just because Emily said it was okay.

'If this is about us, your mum and what happened. Please just tell me Emily, you don't need to protect me.'

'I'm not trying to protect you, it's got nothing to do with you or with us.'

The pressure to share was getting to Emily, she took her hand away from Naomi's, tucked her hands up neatly under the sleeves of her jacket.

'You can't just ignore it Ems, you can't pretend that I don't know something is going on.'

'I'm not, I just don't want to think about it right now. It's just family stuff, can we please go back to yours?'

'But Em.'

'No Naomi,' she sighed. 'I'll tell you, soon, but until I know myself what is going on. I don't want to talk about it. Okay?'

'Okay,' Naomi nodded, not entirely convinced by Emily's adamance. She reached for her hand again, tucked it up carefully with her own and they set off walking.

*

The house was empty when they arrived at Naomi's. Emily dropped down onto the sofa beside Naomi, letting her hand rest on the blonde's thigh as they cuddled up together. Her head was full, too full. She didn't want to think about anything, just wanted to forget for a while what was going on.

'I want you,' Emily whispered, reached her lips up to Naomi's cheek, pressing them against Naomi's skin until she reacted to the touch.

'I want you too,' Naomi grinned, turning herself around to allow their lips to collide in passion.

Emily slid her hands underneath Naomi's shirt, pushed her fingers across her bra, tugging away at the material. Her mouth pursued Naomi's ear, kissing her lobe until she whispered into it. 'I really need you.'

A jumble of words escaped Naomi's lips before being silenced quickly, Emily's tongue sliding into her mouth, their bodies pushing together as they rearranged their position on the sofa.

'My mum might be home any minute,' Naomi finally moaned into Emily's ear, the red head's fingers already working their magic, slowly working their way along Naomi's thigh.

'Who cares?' Emily gasped, her lips making contact with Naomi's stomach.

'Ems,' Naomi laughed.

But Emily's fingers and mouth had already found their location, pushed Naomi past the point of being able to speak. Her breath faltering with every attempt, before she gave in and allowed the passion to explode between them.

*

The best thing in the world; after Emily, after sex with Emily, was cuddling with Emily after having sex. Naomi enjoyed that moment, the peaceful silence where they just lay together and thought of nothing but each other.

'Love you,' she whispered, a usual end to a perfect time.

But Emily didn't say it back.

'Ems?' Naomi whispered, worries lacing her thoughts.

'Hmm?'

Chewing on the inside of her mouth, Naomi took a deep breath, waited for Emily to speak. She didn't.

'Emily.'

'What? Sorry,' Emily replied.

'I said I love you.'

'Oh, yeah, love you too,' Emily muttered, half heartedly.

Naomi's frustration was growing. 'For fucks sake Emily.'

'What?' Emily asked, shocked out of her reverie by Naomi pulling away. 'What are you doing?'

'Getting up,' Naomi sighed, replacing her clothes and neatening out her appearance.

Emily looked on, aghast. 'Why?'

'Why do you think?' Naomi rolled her eyes. 'I thought you wanted to have sex for a reason, not just to go off into some little dream world.'

'My parents are having a baby.'

Naomi stopped moving, dropped her t-shirt back on the floor before sitting on the chair opposite. She frowned at Emily, her eyes narrowing in on the redhead.

'A baby?'

'Mum's pregnant.'

'Pregnant?'

'Yes, stop repeating what I'm saying,' Emily muttered, rolling her eyes. 'My parents are having another kid.'

'Wow.'

'Exactly,' Emily sighed, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. 'That's what they wanted to talk to us about.'

'Isn't that a bit weird?' Naomi questioned.

Emily rolled her eyes again. She still wasn't sure what it was. She could barely remember when James was born, she was only four or five, had just started school when her parents broke the news. She was excited at the time, happy to have a little baby brother or sister. Katie was the one who had the problem then.

'I guess.'

'What's it like?' Naomi asked, moving back to the sofa and wrapping her arms around Emily's body, settling back down beside her. 'Knowing that they're having a baby.'

'I don't know,' Emily laughed. 'Same as you knowing?'

'No, I mean, it's going to be your brother or sister. You're going to be eighteen years older than it.'

Emily nodded, shrugging her shoulders. 'I don't know.'

'What does James think?' Naomi smirked. 'I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that conversation.'

Emily started to laugh, had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from losing control. 'He asked mum and dad if they fucked while he was in bed in the next room.'

'What did Mama Fitch think of that?' Naomi snorted.

'She was livid, told him to not swear. Then dad said yes, was not the thing any of us wanted to hear. My parents, like that, no thank you for the image.'

Naomi laughed. 'Your dad _is _kind of hot.'

'What?' Emily asked, her face completely straight with shock.

'Fucks sake Emily,' Naomi continued to laugh, felt tears flow down her cheeks. 'I'm joking, I'm joking.'

'I should hope so,' Emily moaned, covering her eyes.

'Your mum is much hotter.'

'Stop!' Emily screamed out, covering her whole face with both arms. 'I don't want to think about that.'

'Your mum, your dad and me, all in the same bed,' Naomi teased, chewing her lip flirtatiously.

'You better stop or I'll tickle you.'

Naomi raised her eyebrows, 'Jenna and Rob, in a bed.'

'I'm warning you,' Emily shrieked, sitting up as she faced Naomi.

'Me and your parents, together, in a bed, in their bed.'

'You asked for it,' Emily shouted, reaching out to Naomi's middle, digging her fingers into her skin as she tickled. Naomi doubled over, reacting to the touch, squealing as Emily continued to tickle her. They rolled around, fingers travelling across skin, laughter floating around freely until Naomi's lips traced along Emily's. The tickling turned to kissing, the kissing turned to touching in a very different way and the two of them found themselves without clothes once more.

**It was a close one, but it seems that generally more people would have preferred Naomi to die. Someone actually gave me an idea _ but don't worry, not for this story and generally not for killing anyone.**

**Next question; who would you go for ;-) if you know what I mean; Jenna, or Rob? :-P Go on, be honest!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **This one was going to be longer and with more to it, but the rest was too messed up for me to get up tonight. Instead I am uploading this bit now, the rest I'll do soon.**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Nine**

'You have to go home eventually,' Naomi muttered, linking and unlinking their fingers repeatedly between them as they lay in bed.

'Can't,' Emily moaned, rolling onto her front, pushing her face into Naomi's pillow.

'The thing is Emily, your parents hate me. We know that.'

'Only mum,' Emily mumbled against the material.

'So your mum hates me. She's not going to like me any better, if she thinks I'm keeping you away when you should be celebrating.'

Emily rolled onto her side, stared at Naomi aghast. 'You want me to celebrate the fact my parents still have sex?'

Naomi raised an eyebrow. 'We woke up to my mother being ravished by Kieran. You didn't even flinch.'

'Yes, but that's Gina.'

'Who is MY mother.'

Emily raised an eyebrow. 'That's different. You and your mum talk about sex all the time.'

Naomi pursed her lips. 'Gina telling me that she is having regular sex for the first time in years is hardly talking about it. She tells me whether I like it or not. It's still horrible to think about, especially when I can hear them.'

'At least they're not having a baby that in theory could be yours because you're actually old enough to reproduce.'

'You having a baby at seventeen?' Naomi raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

The mocking in Naomi's voice made Emily grit her teeth with false frustration. The blonde looked less than pleased, a little worried at the expression on Emily's face.

'Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I couldn't sleep with a man if I chose to.'

'But you wouldn't want to have a baby with him,' Naomi noted.

'Who knows? Maybe I was just getting practice in with JJ ready for when I find someone to be my baby daddy.'

'Why are we still joking about this?' Naomi questioned, frowning. The whole conversation, she found, was rather weird.

'I don't know. My parents reproducing, urgh. Last time that happened we got James.'

Naomi grinned. 'But the time before we got you.'

'And Katie,' Emily pointed out.

Naomi's eyes opened wide, she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she thought about the Fitch family's extension.

'Oh fuck. Your parents should not keep doing this.'

A moment's silence and Naomi returned to her side. 'Though you were born after Katie, right?'

'Six minutes, I swear the bitch pushed me out of the way. Wanted to be the centre of attention, as usual.'

There was a faint memory that Emily had of her parents talking about the birth, probably around the time James was born. She had always remembered it. They'd told whoever it was they were talking to, that Emily had been in the correct position to come out first. The doctors had informed them days before she gave birth, that everything was fine. But then within hours of going into labour, they discovered that one of them was actually breech. A couple of hours later and Katie was born legs first, making way for the rightly positioned Emily to exit a close second.

'So they had Katie first,' Naomi noted. 'Which was a bit of a failure on their part. Then they had you, which must be their greatest achievement to date.'

Emily smirked at Naomi, reached across and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her, allowed herself to settle into the passionate embrace as Naomi's cold fingers trailed their way up her back.

'Thank you,' Emily sighed as she pulled out of the kiss.

'You're welcome,' Naomi grinned. 'Then they had James, epic fail. So the odds point at another good one.'

'Where do you get this stuff from?' Emily questioned.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. 'My amazing brain, obviously.'

'You'd best be careful or that brain of yours will be getting too big for your head.'

'Now, are you going to go home willingly or am I kicking you out?'

The tone of Naomi's voice was only mildly seriously, her arms wrapping tighter around Emily until her red hair tickled Naomi's neck.

'You wouldn't,' Emily muttered, pressing her lips against Naomi's bare chest.

'Except that I would,' Naomi assured her. 'I don't want to cross the scariest woman on earth twice in two days.'

'Okay I'll go,' Emily replied. 'But only if you come with me.'

'Did you not just hear what I said?' Naomi titled her head to the side.

Emily grinned, lifting her head to rest her lips against Naomi's. 'I heard. I just chose to ignore it.

'Your mother and me do not get along. The sooner we all accept that and move on, the better.'

Emily slid her tongue into Naomi's mouth, joining their lips as they shared another passionate embrace.

'Now can we have sex?' Emily asked, pulling away from the kiss whilst running her fingers down under the covers. 'Get me a bit more relaxed before facing the 'rents.'

'I suppose I could help you out there,' Naomi sighed, allowing herself to sound like it was a chore, as her own fingers slid down the sides of Emily's hips, their lips rejoining until they were breathing heavily, caught up in the ecstasy of passion.

**Just seen the advert for the next episode of Skins on TV, OMG! Haha. How good does it look? Oh and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **Here's a bit of dramatic fluff to keep the world running smoothly, nice to have a balance from the major angst of my other fics.  
**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Ten**

'Explain to me why I'm doing this?' Naomi asked, staring up at the Fitch house with more dread than she'd ever had.

It was only going to end badly, she decided. There were no ifs and buts. It was looking unpromising in every way, shape or form. The chance of anything good happening was like Cook choosing to never have sex with anyone or anything again. Unlikely. Very slim. Impossible.

'Because you're my girlfriend and you love me.'

'I must do, to do this,' Naomi sighed, rolling her eyes.

'Look Naomi, I know my mum was horrible to you yesterday. But you didn't see how broken up she looked afterwards.'

'No, I didn't. I was too busy crying.'

'Lets just give her a chance, yeah? I think her hormones are probably all over the place, or something.'

Emily unlocked the door, cautiously took Naomi's shaking fingers and guided her into the kitchen. It was empty. The two of them sat down, Emily made them a drink.

'Since they're not here, can we just go?'

'No Naomi, they're probably just upstairs. Their cars are still here, they can't have got far.'

Naomi gripped her mug of tea, sipping on the hot liquid, hoping to take her mind off the impending doom facing them.

'No Rob,' Jenna's voice was the first thing they heard. It was small, cracked with tears. Naomi felt a little sorry for her, wondered why she felt that way when she just wanted to curl up in a corner and forget she'd ever met her.

'If you call her, maybe she'll come home.'

The patio door opened. Naomi reached out for Emily's hand, crushing her fingers as she braced herself for seeing Jenna again.

'I'm not calling,' Jenna paused, spotted the two girls sat at the table. 'Emily.'

'Well then I will, I'm not letting her,' Rob appeared beside her. 'Oh, you're home.'

'Hi,' Emily smiled.

'Hello Emsy,' Rob grinned, leaning down to kiss his daughter on the side of her head. 'Didn't realise you were coming home.'

'Course I was going to come home dad.'

'Well, you know, after yesterday.'

'I'm hoping yesterday was just, one of those bad things that people regret,' Emily whispered, glancing to Jenna for confirmation.

'I, I,' Jenna began, her eyes darting from Emily to Naomi and back again.

Naomi stared at her drink, could feel the irritating glare lay upon her. She chewed on her lip, tried her best not to let the memory of Jenna's hands wrapped around her upper arms make her feel any worse than they already did.

'It's family time,' Jenna muttered, her emotions disappearing, shut down as she glared towards Naomi. 'I think your friend should go home now.'

'Girlfriend,' Emily reminded her.

Nothing had changed. She took a deep breath, couldn't stand the idea that Jenna hadn't accepted that Naomi was always going to be there. She gritted her teeth, looked to her dad with hope.

'Think your mum's probably right love, we've got a lot going on. Maybe Naomi could come back tomorrow.'

'Naomi is staying,' Emily demanded. 'It's time you both accept that she's not going anywhere.'

Rob titled his head to the side. 'We know she's not love, but your mum doesn't need the stress right now. Not with the baby.'

'It wouldn't be stressful if she'd just accept that I'm gay, that I love Naomi and that she is staying.'

'I give up,' Rob groaned, washing his hands.

'Rob!' Jenna gasped. 'Don't let her give orders, we're the parents. She can't stay Emily.'

'She is.'

'Naomi, go home.'

The direct address made Naomi stumble backwards, her fingers digging harder into Emily's. She was scared. She didn't want to be, but she was. She moved behind Emily, their hands still connected. Cowering somewhat behind her girlfriend, despite the fact she was smaller than her.

'She's not leaving,' Emily repeated, staring Jenna down, working hard on breaking her.

'Fine,' Jenna muttered, defeated. Her eyes filling with tears and her face growing rad. She rushed out of the room, her tone having become considerably stale.

*

Emily and Naomi disappeared to the sanctuary of her bedroom, lay on the bed together, staring up at the ceiling. They could hear Jenna in the room next door, sobbing. They didn't talk, just listened, taking in the broken emotions.

'You should go see her,' Naomi whispered, pulling Emily's hand up and kissing it gently.

'She's being a fucking bitch Naomi, she shows no remorse anymore for what she did to you and she's still acting like none of this is her fault. She can't expect me to be okay with that.'

'But she's your mum,' Naomi sighed. 'She's upset.'

'Upset because she's not right, for once.'

'Emily,' Naomi muttered, drifting off.

She didn't like it. Not one bit. She didn't like being the cause of Emily's problems with her mother. It hurt her, knowing that Emily was hurting. Fuck, it even hurt her to know that Jenna was hurting too. She didn't want that. She didn't want to break up a family.

'She's not being fair Naomi, you don't understand, your mother is fantastic.'

Naomi chewed on her lip. 'I'm sorry.'

Emily frowned, leaning up on her elbow to get a better look into Naomi's eyes. 'What are you sorry for?'

'If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't be happening.'

'You know that's not true Naomi. My mum, she wouldn't accept me being gay no matter who it was with.'

'Fucks sake Emily, just go talk to her.'

'No.'

'I'll go home and won't come back until you do.'

Emily gritted her teeth, climbed off the bed and stood facing Naomi. She was angry. Demands were the last thing she ever expected from Naomi, especially one that defeated everything she'd been working towards.

'I get enough demands from my mother, I don't need them from you too Naomi. Don't fucking do this.'

Naomi closed her eyes, felt tears sting her eyelids. 'I don't want to be the reason you and your mother hate each other. I want you to be happy.'

'I am happy,' Emily tried, her voice betraying her.

'Try it again; this time, mean it.'

She sat down on Katie's bed, couldn't hold herself up anymore. It hurt. It hurt more than she thought it did and it continued to cause her stomach to twist up inside of her. She couldn't breath.

'Emily,' Naomi sighed, climbing off the bed, sitting down beside her whilst the red head burrowed her face against the crook of Naomi's arm. She held her close, kissing her head, resting her lips against Emily's ear.

*

Before Emily could reach her parents bedroom door, she heard her dad's voice. He was in there talking to her mother, telling her that things needed to change. She rested a hand on the door, about to open it when she heard her name.

'Emily is going to leave if we don't fix this Jen, I don't want to lose our daughter.'

'I don't want to lose her either.'

'The way this is going, you won't have a choice.'

'I'm scared Robert,' Jenna sobbed. 'I'm scared that this baby will be unhappy, like Emily.'

'Emsy isn't unhappy,' Rob reminded her. 'She just doesn't understand why you can't accept her girlfriend. She's a cracking girl Jen, you just have to give her a chance.'

'How? I hurt her. I'm surprised she even came back into this house after what I did.'

'You can make this right.'

A hand on Emily's shoulder caused her to jump, she rested a hand against her chest, allowed Naomi's fingers to wrap around her shoulders and link with her own. They stood, listening, waiting for the conversation to be over. Just waiting.

'I've messed up, I'm a terrible mother Rob. How can we have another one when Emily hates us so much?'

'She doesn't hate us and this baby, he or she is going to be fine. We're going to get through this. You're not a terrible mother, you're just, misguided.'

'Misguided?' Jenna scoffed. 'I practically hit our daughter's girlfriend.'

'I'm not saying it's going to be easy love, you just have to make more of an effort. Naomi is worth getting to know; she's clever, she's passionate about a lot of things and she could talk the pants off our Geraldine.'

'Nobody can talk the pants off our Geraldine, Rob,' Jenna muttered in disbelief.

'Well this girl could. I'm telling you love, she's special is Naomi. You just have to give her a chance.'

Naomi chewed on her lip again, resting her head against Emily's shoulder. She couldn't speak. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow herself to. Rob's words made her so happy that she couldn't contain the smile attempting to force its way onto her lips. But until things with Jenna changed, she didn't want to seem too eager.

'I can't do it,' Emily whispered, pulling away from Naomi and disappearing back into her bedroom. Naomi followed her, closed the door behind them as Emily lay back down on the bed.

'What are you scared of Emily? Your dad is helping, he's making her see that she can't keep doing this. That's a good thing.'

'You don't understand,' Emily choked out tears. 'I did this, I made her so upset, so unsure of being a good mother.'

'She's been a bit crap, you just made her see that she can't do that anymore,' Naomi assured her.

'No, I made her think she can't do this. She's having another baby Naomi, she's doubting her ability to be a mother. She can't do that when she's about to have a baby.'

Naomi walked across the room, took the few steps she needed to be beside her girlfriend. She scooped her into her arms, sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders.

'Lets try again later, have you got that new Johnny Depp film? I know Katie loves him, we should watch it.'

'You hate Johnny Depp,' Emily sniffed. 'You always said that 'he looks like some stupid fucking girl' even when he's not in the pirate films.'

'So I hate him, but that new one has that hot woman from Lost.'

'You don't even watch Lost.'

'No, but I know she's gorgeous.'

'Ahem,' Emily muttered, clearing her throat to emphasise her statement.

Naomi raise an eyebrow, kissing Emily gently on the lips. 'You're way hotter than her.'

'Oh really?' Emily asked, staring at Naomi with disbelief.

'Yes, so fucking beautiful.'

Emily sighed, laced her fingers with Naomi's and allowed her spare hand to run along the edge of Naomi's skirt, sliding under the material. 'I wish my parents weren't next door.'

'Me too,' Naomi whispered, pulling Emily in to a passionate embrace.

**Please review...or I'll make this story really angsty! :-P**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **Wow...my jokey threat seemed to get me some more reviews. Sorry about that, I wouldn't make it angsty, not really. I love writing fluff, it helps balance out the angsty fics. It was lovely to read reviews from some of you though...very nice in fact. Please review again?!**

**Next chapter will be the last.  
**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Eleven**

Naomi stayed for dinner. Jenna stayed in her bedroom. It was tense. Everyone could tell that something was going on, yet Katie and James didn't know the details. It was mostly silent, with the odd comment about something insignificant. Naomi's fingers hovered over the edge of Emily's knee, once in a while squeezing it for comfort, for reassurance.

'Naomi.'

An extra voice broke the silent meal, pulled everyone up from their food to see Jenna stood across the room. Naomi's fingers dug a little deeper into the skin on Emily's leg, before a hand grasped for hers. She smiled at Emily briefly, before turning around.

'Can I talk with you please?'

Naomi narrowed her eyes, turned to Emily, who just looked back with confusion.

'I, I guess,' Naomi frowned, not letting go of Emily's hand as she stood up.

Emily let go, didn't seem to get the message that Naomi didn't want to do this alone. She took tentative steps towards the woman that actually really scared her, cautiously turning to Emily as she went along.

*

Jenna had only ever spoken to Naomi alone twice. The first time she had been threatening, the second, she'd practically assaulted her. It wasn't a surprise that Naomi seemed to cower in front of her. She wondered when she'd become scary, when she'd taken the step from being a caring mother, to someone that was disliked.

'I, I made, I made a mistake,' she muttered, honestly. There was no point wasting time with small talk.

Naomi nodded, stayed silent. Her eyes looking everywhere but into Jenna's. She couldn't. It was weird, not normal to be sat talking to Jenna again. Even weirder because Jenna was practically apologising.

'I shouldn't have done what I did. No one, Naomi, Naomi you didn't deserve that.'

Part of her didn't want to look up from staring at her feet, didn't feel much like responding at all. But the tone of Jenna's voice actually made her feel more sorry for her than anything.

'I'm fine, now. I'm more worried about Emily,' she admitted. 'I don't want her to feel like she can't be who she is in her own home.'

Jenna sat up straight in her chair, her eyes closing, her face contorted with the onset of a bout of tears. Naomi felt her own tears resurface, pushed them away as the older Fitch started to choke out words.

'I don't want to lose Emily.'

'You think I want to lose you either?' Emily muttered from the doorway, entering the room. She sat down beside Naomi, pulled her hand into her own, laced their fingers until she felt suitably comforted.

'I didn't realise until, until I found out about the baby. Emily, I don't want to be the mother everyone hates.'

The sympathy that Emily felt was clouded by her frustration. She gritted her teeth, tried to find the best way to word what she wanted to say without hurting Jenna.

'You can't expect me to say you're a fantastic parent, that you don't deserve to be known as a bad mother. But you are still my mum and I couldn't hate you. Not unless you continue the way you have been. The harder you push, the harder I'll pull away. It's not about you being my mum, it's about you respecting me as a person. I'm not Katie, I'm not some little girl that needs protecting. I'm not being coerced into feeling this way. I'm gay. That's all. I'm still me, I'm still Emily.'

'I know,' Jenna cried, her voice barely a whisper.

'I don't want it to be like this,' Emily admitted, reaching out for Jenna's hand. 'I don't want you to hate me for being who I am.'

'I don't,' Jenna gasped, clutching Emily's hand tightly. 'I could never. You're my beautiful, strong, confident little girl, all grown up. I couldn't be prouder, knowing that you're who you want to be. That you're happy. That you've found someone to be happy with.'

The tears stung Emily's eyes, a lump so large in the back of her throat that she struggled to breath until she swallowed it. She didn't realise just how much her mother's rejection had hurt, until she retracked it. It hurt to cry, but the pain was wrapped up in cotton wool. The happiest moment of her life, bar falling in love with Naomi. Emily smiled, sobbed and reached out for her mother all at the same time. Clinging to her with every inch of feeling for the first time since she was a child.

'I'm sorry,' Jenna sobbed, squeezing her back, her tears creating a damp patch on Emily's shoulder.

Jenna eventually pulled away, letting go of Emily quickly. Emily frowned, missed the feel of her mothers arms around her. She watched in anticipation, hoping she had a good reason for pulling away when the older Fitch looked over to Naomi.

Fierce brown eyes that once looked at Naomi in contempt, stared at her with a softer approach. It was a shock at first, to have her stare so pointedly at Naomi. She looked away, wasn't sure how to react until Jenna smiled weakly.

'I don't know what to say. It's not been easy.'

'I know,' Naomi whispered, nodding in agreement.

'I acted wrong. I hurt you, both of you.'

'I don't need an apology Mrs Fitch,' Naomi admitted, her confidence growing in front of the semi-broken woman. 'I just want you to treat Emily, us, with respect. Forget about your opinions on her being gay, on me being her girlfriend. Just be her mum.'

'I can't take back what I've done, but I'll try harder.'

Naomi let her lips curl slightly at the edges. 'It's all you can do. Thank you.'

The door opened again and Rob entered, closely followed by Katie and James. He held up a bottle of champagne, with a grin on his face.

'Please tell me we can get the bubbly out love.'

Jenna smiled. 'We're working on it. We've come to an understanding, haven't we Naomi?'

Naomi nodded, knew that everything was better now, even if it wasn't perfect. The scary older Fitch seemed fairly fragile in her pregnant form and her promise to try harder was at least a possibility.

'About bloody time,' Rob grinned. 'Think it's time we celebrate, don't you? The baby and now this, champion!'

**Please review...or I'll make more threats about angst?! :-P Or maybe I'll just offer chocolate instead, what do you want?**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: **You're Happening To Me**

Author: **Miss Peg**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Skins: Emily/Naomi**

Disclaimer:** Someone else owns Skins, like I need reminding?!**

Summary:** Six days. It had only been six days. She still couldn't quite believe it to be true, had to keep looking at Naomi to confirm that everything she'd ever wanted was right there beside her on the sofa. **

Author Notes: **This is the final chapter...that is all...oh and please review.  
**

**You're Happening To Me**

**Chapter Twelve**

Working at the gym for the day was not Emily's idea of a good time. But she wanted some extra money and didn't mind greeting customers and answering phones too much. The worst thing about the day was not being able to spend it with Naomi. She arrived home, fumbling to unlock the front door whilst trying to text Naomi with her free hand. She failed. Dropped her phone on the path, found the door opened as she reached down to pick her phone up and was surprised to hear her mother's voice in the house. She then noticed her mother's car sat obviously in the driveway. As she walked further into the house, she could hear more than one voice. She stopped and listened for a few minutes.

"I think you should call it Naomi."

The distinct sound of Emily's girlfriend speaking frankly filled the previously silent room.

Her mothers voice again, barely shock or contempt in her voice. Emily frowned, walked closer to the dining room as the conversation continued.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's an awesome name."

"I could very easily throw you out again, you know"

"You wouldn't dare, besides, you're pregnant; it's not fair, I wouldn't be able to stop you."

"Exactly. But no, I don't suppose I would. Emily wouldn't be happy."

"I do want what's best for her, you know? Just like you."

"Yeah," Jenna replied. "I know."

Emily spotted them sat side by side at the kitchen table, a sight she never expected. The worst thing was that perched on the table between her mother and girlfriend was a book she'd seen enough to know that it wasn't something she wanted Naomi to ever see.

'No!' Emily called out, reaching out for the book and closing it quickly.

'Too late,' Naomi grinned. 'I've already seen the picture of you in the bath with a bubble moustache. I was telling your mum about our night as Mexicans. Told her I had photos.'

'Naomi!' Emily called out, not sure whether to be annoyed or happy at their surprisingly civil conversation. 'Mum!'

'Don't worry dear, Naomi realised you wouldn't like that. Refused to give me copies.'

'Good.'

'Come sit down, we were just about to have a cup of tea.'

'We?' Emily asked, staring sceptically at them.

'I was just keeping Naomi company whilst she waited for you to get home.'

'Oh, well, I'm home now. Lets go,' Emily muttered to Naomi, confused by the whole situation.

'Actually Ems, I'd quite like to have a drink with your mum. She was just telling me about the baby.'

Emily's lips curled up at the edges. 'We're not naming my little brother or sister Naomi.'

'Of course you wouldn't name a boy Naomi, that's just stupid. You could call him Naom.'

Jenna clutched her sides, burst out laughing for what seemed like an age. Emily and Naomi finished off making tea and sat down beside Jenna as her bout of chuckles came to an end.

'Finished?' Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

'You never told me how funny Naomi was Emily, why did you never tell me?'

'Err, you were too busy hating her. Remember?'

'How anyone could hate you I'll never know.'

Emily and Naomi shared a glance, couldn't help but laugh at Jenna's sudden change in attitude. They just nodded, smiled and sipped on their drinks, enjoying the moment in the hope that it wouldn't be the last.

*

The room was silent. Naomi rolled over in Katie's bed, stared across at Emily just a few feet away. She didn't like the distance, hated the fact she could barely hold her hand in the darkness. Their fingers briefly connected as they both reached out.

'It's no use,' Naomi groaned, gripping onto the bedside table to allow herself to lean that little bit further out of bed.

'My dad's going to bed in a minute, it won't be long,' Emily whispered, holding on tightly to Naomi's fingers.

'Why can't I just get out of bed now?'

'I don't want my dad to come say goodnight and catch you in here.'

'You could always come in here,' Naomi muttered, raising an eyebrow.

'And have Katie kill me for sleeping in her bed? No thank you.'

'I'm sleeping in her bed,' Naomi pointed out.

Emily let out a small laugh. 'Yes but soon you won't be.'

The toilet flushed, footsteps creeping across the hallway outside. Emily held her breath, let it go again when she realised how stupid it was. When the landing light finally switched off and the mumbling from the room next door diminished Naomi slid out of the bed, pulling back Emily's covers just enough for her to slip under them.

'That's better,' Emily sighed, snuggling up against Naomi's clothed body and resting her face on her chest.

'Not quite,' Naomi muttered, pulling away enough to remove the clothes from her body.

A cheeky grin appeared as Emily pressed her lips together to stem the laughter she felt like displaying. She took a deep breath, moved her lips up to Naomi's ear as she pressed gentle kisses against her cheek.

'I love you.'

'I love you,' Naomi replied.

'You know I love you more.'

'No you don't, impossible.'

'Actually it's very possible,' Emily stated.

'How about now?' Naomi asked, straddling her girlfriend, pushing her lips against the skin just below Emily's collar bone.

'You're making me reconsider.'

'And now?' Naomi sighed into each kiss, her whole body alighting at the feel of Emily's shuddering. Her touch effecting Emily more than she'd anticipated.

'I miss this,' Emily whispered, wrapping her arms around Naomi's bare back, running her fingers along her spine.

'Do you miss this?' Naomi whispered, running her fingers up the sides of Emily's body, across her chest, squeezing gently on her breasts until her lips replaced her hands.

'Always,' Emily moaned, wrapping her legs around Naomi's back, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed so tightly together. Barely any space between them as their lips collided in heated passion, their bodies moving together; hands, lips, fingers, tongues tracing love across their skin, not stopping until it became too much and they fell against each other breathing deeply, slipping very easily into a perfect sleep.

**Please review...you won't get another chance in this story after all.**


End file.
